erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Student
The Student is the 17th episode of the 10th season of "E.R." Summary Carter sticks up for Neela when the other attendings doubt her capabilities and future in the ER. Neela caves under the pressure and accidentally gives a patient the wrong medication, causing his death, but Gallant takes the blame for what happened. Sam and Luka try to plan Alex's birthday party. Frank visits the ER on his way to therapy. Chen's home nurse quits after Chen's dad behaves abusively. Chuck confronts a man who is a bit too interested in Susan's pregnancy. A flasher tangles twice with a tough group of Catholic school girls. Luka treats a 4-year-old boy with sickle cell anemia, but his father doesn't carry the disease. NBC Description WILL WELL-MEANING DR. CARTER PUSH PROTEGEE NEELA TOO FAR IN ASSERTING HERSELF?: When Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) and other attending doctors rate the residents, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) feels obliged to defend the potential of his protegee Neela (Parminder Nagra), but when he urges her to be more pro-active in the E.R., she goes too far in treating a brain-injury patient and a sympathetic Dr. Gallant (Sharif Atkins) errs further by falsifying a medical report. Elsewhere, a pregnant Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) is harassed by a sexual pervert which prompts Chuck to defend her while Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) treats the disoriented young son of a man who fears that tests will reveal he's not the boy's father. In addition, Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) is at wit's end over finding a caretaker for her combative father and Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) is uneasy about dating two men. Maura Tierney, Mekhi Phifer and Linda Cardellini also star. Former cast member Paul McCrane (Dr. Romano) directs. Trivia Characters Guest Stars *Kurt Caceres as Luis Sanchez *Peter Jacobson as Pervert *Patrick Kerr as George Deakins *Zilah Mendoza as Mrs. Sanchez *Jeanne Sakata as Lucia Rodriguez *Rocky Carroll as Mr. Walker *Persephone Apostolou as Deadhead Girl *Louise Claps as Mrs. Jenkins *C. Xavier Drayton as Vern *Kristin Herrera as Frederika Meehan *Daniel S. Hong as Bobby *Alex Locke as Tevin Walker *Kali Majors as Sydney Spencer *Danitra Walker as Toni Sawyer *Richard Tanner as Dad *Toni Sawyer as Lucy Kilmer *Cletus Young as Elderly Patient Quotes :Abby: Hey, when did I become the guru on sluttiness? :Carter: Neela, we were ranking fourth year med students in there. And everybody agreed you're really bright, and we really like working with you. :Neela: Someone spoke poorly of me? :Carter: Well, nobody in particular. :Neela: Was it Dr. Chen? Because she's had it in for me... :Carter: Neela, you have to be more decisive. Okay, you have to be more proactive. :Neela: They feel I'm too passive? :Carter: Tell you what, for the next four hours, you are a doctor. I want you to carry a minimum of three patients at all times. Start their workups, order their labs and meds, and present back to me only after you've put your own diagnostic plan into action. Today, you're a shark. :Neela: Shark? :Carter: Keep swimming or you die. :Gallant (to Neela): You know, earlier, in the ambulance bay, I was thinking of asking you out. :Neela: And I was thinking of saying yes. :[Luka treats a guy who was punched in the face by Chuck after he harrassed Susan] :Luka: Sit still. As long as I'm stitching your lip, you have no freedom of speech. :Neela: If the E.R.'s not a good fit, then what? The NICU made me want to jump off the roof, Pedes is filled with screaming brats and anxious parents and OB/GYN's a lifetime of overnights and malpractice suits. I could go into research or teaching, but is that really why I became a doctor? :Gallant: I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? :Susan: You know, I can't wait to pop this baby out so men'll quit looking at me either like I'm Mother Teresa or the cover of Maxim. :Kerry: A young man comes in here and dies of a lethal drug reaction that could have been prevented with one phone call. Next time, why don't we just send a blank check to the family's attorney. :Gallant (to Carter about Neela): You know, you guys you guys sit up there and you decide who's going to go and who's going to stay. I mean, why did you have to push her? Hmm? Why'd you have to push her? The only reason she screwed up is because you scared her into thinking she wasn't good enough! She wasn't cutting it! :Carter: We're talking about you now, Michael. Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes